Le guide d'utilisateur de Tristan
by Archeth
Summary: Félicitation pour votre achat ! (traduction)


Bonjour bonjour !

Voici une traduction de l'histoire **"The Users Guide To Tristan"** de **homeric** dont voici le lien si vous voulez la lire en anglais :

www. /s /3261343 /1/ The-Users-Guide-To-Tristan

Je l'ai beaucoup aimé, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Le manuel d'utilisation du TRISTAN**

Copyright BrightKnights Ltd.

Daisy May, conseillère technique

Félicitation !

Vous êtes maintenant l'heureux propriétaire d'une unité TRISTAN ! Pour retirer le plus de plaisir de votre peu loquace et sexy éclaireur, veuillez suivre les instructions suivantes.

**SPECIFICITES TECHNIQUES**

NOM : TRISTAN

TYPE : Humain (mâle)

FABRIQUANT : Sarmatian Scout Ltd.

HAUTEUR : 1,79 mètres

POIDS : 68 kilogrammes

LONGUEUR : Plus qu'adéquate

COULEUR : Cheveux brun, yeux bruns, tatouages aux pommettes

**ACCESSOIRES**

Votre TRISTAN arrive complet avec un pack d'accessoires qui devrait vous procurer des heures d'amusement mutuel. Les unités sont délivrées avec un pantalon en cuir véritable, un haubert avec de complexes ornements, ainsi qu'un heaume bizarre avec des oreilles. Sont aussi inclus un faucon symbolique, une très belle (même si historiquement incongrue) épée de style samauri, et toute une batterie d'armes qui feraient verdir d'envie le plus dérangé des chasseurs.

**INSTRUCTIONS D'UTILISATION**

Votre TRISTAN a été conçu pour être à la fois serviable et efficace. Il répond à la voix, et peut recevoir des ordres en français ou en danois.

A part être visuellement attractif, un compagnon loyal et un garde du corps très efficace, votre TRISTAN a beaucoup d'autres usages.

_Champion de fléchettes :_

Rien ne rend le TRISTAN plus heureux que de lancer des objets pointus. Il vous suffit juste de remplacer les accessoires e, f et g (dagues de jet) par des fléchettes, de l'emmener au bar, et de vous asseoir avec une bière pendant que vous le regarder annihiler l'équipe locale de lancer de fléchettes.

Faites attention à ce que votre TRISTAN sache que vous ne voulez pas annihiler l'équipe au sens littéral. Comme l'ont montré les événements tragiques du massacre du bar Le Lion Rouge en 2005, les TRISTAN sont difficiles à contrôler lorsque le mode « frénésie de tuer » est engagé.

_Navigation :_

C'est scientifiquement prouvé que les hommes sont incapables de demander les directions (comme l'a montré l'étude Mais-pourquoi-ne-_demandes_-tu-pas-à-quelqu'un de 2002). Grâce à la puce de navigation ultra-sensible de l'unité TRISTAN, vous ne vous trouverez plus jamais en train de conduire pour la troisième fois autour du même rond-point pendant que votre partenaire marmonne des choses comme « J'étais sûr que c'était ici » ou « Cet arbre me paraît familier ».

Note : pendant qu'il vous guide, le TRISTAN peut avoir le comportement suivant : ramasser des brindilles, renifler le sol... Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est parfaitement normal. Cependant, il est conseillé d'informer le TRISTAN qu'il est dangereux de le faire au milieu de l'autoroute.

_Assistant pour personnes âgées_

Fatigué de prétendre être intéressé lorsque Papy se lance dans un autre monologue de deux heures à propos de la guerre et comment « c'était mieux avant » ? Placez simplement votre unité TRISTAN devant votre vieux parent, sœur énervante ou voisine irritante, et éclipsez-vous pour aller préparer une tasse de café/jardiner/regarder la version longue des trois DVDs du Seigneur Des Anneaux. Le TRISTAN arrive complet avec un air permanent d'attention silencieuse, qui peut être confondue pour de l'intérêt.

Note : il n'est pas conseillé de laisser votre TRISTAN avec d'autres femmes trop longtemps – quelques propriétaires se sont plaints d'avoir retrouvé leur unité « froissée », « partiellement déshabillée » et/ou « en détresse ».

**LAVAGE**

Bien que le TRISTAN revient automatiquement à son aspect débraillé une demi-heure après s'être lavé, nous conseillons de maintenir une hygiène régulière.

Note : les tatouages sur les pommettes de l'unité TRISTAN sont _tatoués_. Rien ne les fera partir. L'application d'eau de javel ou tout autre produit d'entretien de maison risque d'endommager votre unité.

Le lavage des mains de l'unité est recommandé. C'est agréable à voir pour le propriétaire, et cela évite à l'unité de revenir au paramètre par défaut « plonger-la-tête-dans-l'eau-compte-comme-se-laver ».

**QUESTIONS ****FRÉQUENTES**

**Q : Mon TRISTAN se promène avec des rubans accrochés à ses cheveux et un air de détresse sur le visage. Pourquoi ?**

Avez-vous une petite fille ? Informez-la que bien que l'unité TRISTAN soit agréablement hirsute et amusante à jouer avec, ce n'est en fait pas une barbie.

**Q : Mon ARTHUR n'arrête pas de donner des ordres de plus en plus dangereux à mon TRISTAN. Après l'avoir récupéré pour la troisième fois au milieu de la piste d'atterrissage de l'aéroport d'Orly, je commence à être ennuyée. Comment puis-je stopper ce comportement ?**

A cause d'un défaut de fabrication, les unités TRISTAN suivent automatiquement toutes les instructions données par les unités ARTHUR. Informer votre TRISTAN que suivre des ordres comme ceux-là risquent le faire tuer ne fera que l'encourager, il est donc mieux de menacer l'unité ARTHUR de confisquer sa couronne s'il continue de donner des ordres dangereux à l'unité TRISTAN.

**Q : Mon TRISTAN se promène en ayant l'air ému et marmonnant à propos d'« amour tragique ». Bien que ce soit attachant, c'est aussi un peu ennuyant. Que s'est-t-il passé ?**

Votre unité TRISTAN a été droguée. Lorsqu'il est sous l'influence de cette drogue, ne le laissez en aucun cas approcher une unité ISOLDE. Les amours impossibles sont divertissants lorsque représentés dans les films, mais vous ne voulez vraiment pas vivre ça.

**RÉSOLUTION**** DE ****PROBLÈMES**

**Q : Mon TRISTAN semble constamment être en mode « muet ».**

Non, il est toujours comme ça.

**Q : L'accessoire C de mon TRISTAN (faucon majestueux) pose des problèmes. Il donne des coups de becs aux enfants et dépose les restes sanglants de petits animaux partout dans la maison, etc. Que puis-je faire ?**

Informer votre unité TRISTAN que son besoin d'un animal de compagnie représentant de façon poignante la liberté peut aussi se faire avec un poisson rouge. Indiquer que le petit poisson nage en cercles, piégé à tout jamais, tout comme lui avec les diaboliques romains. Votre unité TRISTAN pourra avec joie passer beaucoup de temps à parler au poisson rouge, et vous pourrez refiler le faucon à l'animalerie la plus proche (et peut-être gagner un peu d'argent par la même occasion).

Note : si par hasard votre unité TRISTAN devenait irrémédiablement endommagée, autorisez-la à relâcher le poisson dans les toilettes. Mais ne lui dites jamais que le poisson est sûrement mort dans les égouts, cela lui causerait de la peine inutilement.

**Q : J'ai emmené mon TRISTAN à la fête de mon village et il a fait un carnage. Pourquoi ?**

Y avait-il un stand de maquillage à cette fête ? A cause de la puce spécialement améliorée « frénésie de tuer », le TRISTAN répond violemment au maquillage car c'est un indicateur de la présence d'une menace « Picte » (les unités PICTE sont vendues séparément ou font partie du pack bataille super-deluxe Castus). Pour la même raison, votre TRISTAN ne devrait _jamais_ aller faire du paintball (à part si c'est avec des gens que vous n'aimez vraiment vraiment vraiment pas).

**Q : Mon TRISTAN a les cheveux courts, est habillé d'un smoking, et se promène en marmonnant quelque chose à propos « d'éliminer un Mr Bond » en brandissant une tapette à tapis. Pourquoi ?**

Vous avez une unité TRISTAN en smoking et vous vous plaignez ? Renvoyez-le immédiatement, c'est clair que vous ne le méritez pas !

Note : Il est prudent de garder les unités CHIFFRE loin de l'édition 2006 de notre populaire BOND. Bien que le mode torture-homo-érotique que votre unité affichera est amusant à regarder et un peu pervers, le BOND finira par détruire votre unité.

**NOTE FINALE**

Nous sommes sûrs que vous serez très heureux avec votre achat, et si vous respectez les instructions données plus haut, vous passerez de longues années à apprécier les services du TRISTAN. S'il y a le moindre problème, il est toujours utile de garder une pomme près de vous, les unités TRISTAN ont une faiblesse particulière pour ce fruit.

BrightKnight Ldt. n'accepte aucune responsabilité en cas de fusillades, agressions à l'arme blanche, décapitations, éviscérations ou autres morts causées par l'activation du mode « frénésie de tuer ». Tout problème légal, peine de prison ou amendes sont à la responsabilité des propriétaires.


End file.
